Mend You
by Niamh2816
Summary: "Katniss ran as fast as she could so she could push him out of the way. Just to keep him safe.Even if it was too late to safe herself."Katniss believes in all her heart family is the most important value to have. Sometimes sacrifices are made in order to define someone. Some would define her as brave. Someone worth looking up to. Galeniss.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! Here is a new story I've decided to write, for anybody who is waiting for an update to my other story Bodyguard I am currently writing chapter three but I'm suffering a bit from writer's block but I'm working on it so I'll eventually get there. I'll try to have it posted by the weekend._

_Any who, this story will be a Galeniss one, slightly AU, due to the fact I know that in District 12 they suffer from severe poverty in my story it wouldn't be as bad because it is pretty important for a reason but I'll try my best to keep it as close as possible._

_Please follow, favourite, review and please pm if you would like to be my beta for this story. Thanks! Happy reading!_

* * *

**_"Our life is a series of moments. Let them all go. Moments. All gathering towards this one." - Now is Good._**

It happened on a Friday. It had started off like any other Friday, like any other day,_until it wasn't_.

It was another day where Katniss Everdeen would walk with her sister and the Hawthorne children to school and home. Just so Hazelle would not have to. Just so she could have an hour rest or so since Katniss's mother had diagnosed Hazelle with arthritis which had spread right through her body straight into her hands.

Making it harder for her to make a living, she hated herself for it because this forced her to rely so much more on her eldest son to make a living for the family.

That was what Gale Hawthorne was doing the Friday it happened. Deep under the earth, mining coal from the earth. Making a living.

With sweat running down his face and arms, he did not realise what he was going to face once he surfaced from under did not know that it would change everything.

He was actually looking forward that day because the miners were going to be finishing early due to a Hunger Games promotion they were forced to watch. Only because he got to rest. So he would get to see her._  
_

It was winter and the entire district was suffering. From the cold temperatures and the lack of food. Children did not see this because with the winter brought the snow. It was a winter wonderland for them.

It happened when Mrs Everdeen was covering the stew she had made early on in the day to bring over to the Hawthorne's home to share together for dinner between the two family. Well the entire family, at this stage they spent more time together then most families do they might as well as been family.

Six of them walked together along the icy slippy road from the school to the seam.

Primrose walked right at the front holding Posy's little hand in her hand.

Vick and Rory were slightly ahead of Katniss who took up the rear of the group. She was laughing along with the boys who were imitating Gale while throwing snowballs at each other.

Vick's laughter ceased when Rory started to imitate him instead, he pushed Rory playfully causing Rory to fly towards the middle of the road. He walked in the centre of the road laughing hysterically at his brother's over reaction.

This is when Katniss's laughter ceased she wasn't watching anything else in the moment except the bright lights of a peacekeeper's truck heading directly towards Rory who was still standing in the middle of the road.

She felt like at that moment her life was played in slow motion. The truck was swerving on the road, she could see the peacekeeper driving the truck could not control the truck on the icy road.

The truck was coming closer and it was going to hit Rory.

Katniss ran towards Rory screaming his name as the lights of the truck shined brightly on them. Katniss could see the lights shine in his eyes as he turned his head to look at the truck.

He could not move but he could only stand still in shock.

Katniss ran as fast as she could and threw herself as hard as she could at Rory. To push him out of the way even if it caused him to fly right across the road to the pathway on the other side.

_Just to keep him safe._

Even if it was too late to safe herself. She didn't even have a minute to brace herself for the impact.

The only time she got was the amount to hear the screams of her loved ones as she flew threw the air just as the snow started to fall.

She thought she could smell iron and salt when she touched back down to earth but she wasn't sure.

She wasn't sure either if she saw the snow mixed with red.

But she was sure she heard her name being called all around her. Heard familiar voices and other voices that weren't familiar.

There was so much noise and then there wasn't. Her open eyes closed. She couldn't move her body but she knew it was moving. She couldn't understand how it was. It scared her.

She wanted her dad.

When she thought this, she thought she could see him. In a bright light that shined brightly down at her. She saw him smiling down at her and holding out his hand as if inviting her to join him.

"Memories, all combined together to form this one."

* * *

_The next chapter will come quickly if there is a interest to this story. What do you all think. Next chapter will have so much more, everyone's reactions. :) What do you all think will happen? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-WARNING: Exploit scene of mentions of blood and injuries some may find uncomfortable to read etc. Its not too graphic though. **_

_**Chapters are short enough I'll try to make them longer but I cant really help it because I want the chapter out lol.**_

_**There is probably a lot of mistakes. Sorry!**_

* * *

Primrose Everdeen watched from the pathway along with the two youngest Hawthorne kids, as her older sister pushes her best friend's younger brother out of the way and takes the impact of the peacekeepers truck coming towards them. She watches in horror as her sister's body smashes against the glass windscreen, rolls over the top of the truck and flies through the air and then her body lands in an awkward angle on the concrete ground.

She stares at her sister's body, holding her breath, hoping to see movement or just some sort of reaction to know her sister is alive. Prim then hears screaming and doesn't realise that she is also one of those who is screaming, she cannot remember when she started screaming. Prim immediately rushes in the direction of her sister in the middle of the road.

"KATNISS! KATNISS!" Prim screams loudly.

With a shaking hand she reaches out to her sister, touches her pale wrist that is twisted in such an angle that she would think was not even possible. Prim pressed her index and middle finger to her sister's wrist, she can't feel anything, she feels the panic building up inside her about to burst but Prim makes herself calm down and act like she would normally do if this was someone she didn't know. Finally, she feels a light flutter against her fingers when she presses them against Katniss's neck. Like a butterflies wings flapping slowly and lightly together.

Prim then takes a deep breath and logically tries to think of what to do next. She then remembers that she cannot help her sister alone. She needs her mother.

"RORY! GO AND GET MY MOTHER! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"Prim shouts to Rory as people begin to appear in the distance.

She glances around at the Hawthorne children and sees them frozen with fear. Rory acts fast though, he wipes the tears off his face, lifts himself off the ground and runs in the direction of the seam. Prim can see he is heading towards the short cut they usually use to get to the side of the seam where the Everdeen's house is.

Primrose can see that he is injured as he is limping while he runs which, she realises, probably was caused from the impact when Katniss sent him flying to the ground. Adrenal pulsing around his body is pushing him to get to the Everdeen's to get help for the person who just saved his life.

Prim glances towards little Posy who is gathered in her brother's arms. They are both shaking and Posy is crying hysterically for Katniss.

"Vick, go bring Posy home. Tell your mother to send Gale when he is home and tell him what has happened!"Prim says in a voice she tries to keep calm.

"O-okay. Is s-she going to be okay Prim?"Vick says in a shaky voice.

Prim can barely look at her sister's body. Her body landed on her left side and Prim is leaning over her sister behind her back. Katniss's legs are angled in such a way Prim knows there is something very wrong with them; something she has not seen before. One leg looks almost twisted and the other is even worse with a bone that has snapped in half and has pierced right through her skin.

There are scrapes covering her face and Prim realises that her own hands are dripping with her sister's blood.

She thought she was kneeling in a pool of melted snow but when she acknowledges her surroundings she realises she is kneeling in a pool of brightly coloured blood which also coats her clothes.

The blood she sees around her makes the panic increase even more. Prim feels a wave of longing for her mother, so her mother could reassure her that her big sister would be okay.

From the sight alone, Prim really did not think her mother would say that.

All the blood makes her worry about the amount of blood she was losing and it makes her worry more about the possibility of internal bleeding.

"I-I don't know Vick. Don't worry, just go home okay!"Prim says trying to keep the tears at bay.

Prim's healing side kicks in and she realises she must attempt to stop the bleeding, she stripes off her jacket and her scarf. Then places the scarf gently under Katniss's head trying not to move her head to much so no more damage can be made. Prim then places the jacket around Katniss's leg to try soak up the blood.

As she waits for her mother to arrive; Prim fails at getting any responses from her sister, she just lays there unconscious; not making a noise or anything. Prim wonders if either way could be an improvement; for her sister to respond Prim knows she would be in severe pain or the way she is now; no respond and Prim not knowing if her big sister was going to be okay.

Prim feels the tears welling up and before they can begin to run down her cheeks she sees movement out of the corner of her eye. She sees the peacekeepers truck and sees two peacekeepers standing beside it while the third peacekeeper is making their way towards her. Prim does not usually recognise peacekeepers names in her district but she does know the one who is walking towards her.

She recognises the red hair.

Darius.

Her sister had spoke about him on numerous times on the porch with Gale. Prim remembers her sister laughing at how the red haired man would flirt with her on different occasions at the hob and how he would tease her for a kiss.

She had not spoken about him in ages and Prim thought nothing of it except the fact she remembers that Gale had gotten awful annoyed and anger that the peacekeeper was taking advantage of Katniss due his status trying to flirt with Katniss. Prim thought there was more to it but seeing him in the flesh, Prim realised that maybe it was something more, maybe Gale was jealous.

Prim did not understand how she was able to think of such things when her sister was lying on the ground at deaths door, it made her feel like a horrible person.

She realised that he was holding something in his hands.

A blanket.

"I-is she a-alive?"Darius asked hesitantly.

"Barely! No thanks to all of you! I hope your all able to live with yourself if she dies!"Prim shouts.

"I'm so sorry. It all happened so fast. She'll be okay, we'll get her to the hospital and she will be okay."Darius says, Prim thinks he is saying it more for his own purpose then her own. To reassure himself really.

"We can't afford that sort of thing! We live in the seam for god's sake!"

"Don't worry! I'll pay for everything!"Darius states with a shaky tone to his voice.

"I suppose you think that would make up for what you've done!"Prim says tears now rolling down her face.

"Oh God! What's wrong with her leg?"Darius says fearfully.

"Which one?"Prim says sarcastically. "That one there is broken, bone pierced the skin and all! I don't know what is wrong with the other one. Probably worse then the other one I'd say. That's the least of our worries. She's losing so much blood as it is. If there is any internal bleeding, or bleeding in the brain or anything else wrong in her brain. It's going to be real bad."


End file.
